


à la mort

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, The Underworld, bambam is persphone, goth bambam please come back, hades & persphone au, mark is hades, please picture milo as cerberus, there is NO KIDNAPPING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: à la mort - to the death.“fix me?” bambam looks over, kissing mark’s temple. his eyes are cold, studying him. “there’s nothing that needs fixing. mark has made it clear to me that there’s nothing in me that is broken. especially not my flowers.”a hades & persphone au.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! quick note before you begin reading, since they're based off of the greek gods let me just run down who is meant to symbolize who:
> 
> mark - hades  
> jaebeom - zeus  
> jackson - poseidon  
> jinyoung - demeter  
> bambam - persephone

Mark nods in thanks when he’s passed a glass, sipping down his drink slowly as he lets his eyes scan the party. They’re celebrating the fact that they’re looking for a partner, someone to marry that will rule their domain with them until the gods fall, but he’s not really in the mood for any of it. Loud laughter breaks out next to him, causing him to turn, rolling his eyes when they land on his brother, surrounded by men and women. Jackson hugs the girl on his lap tighter and while they’re meant to be looking for a partner, he knows both of his brothers will find someone to spend the night with, not taking it seriously. 

He downs his drink, getting up, ready to slip away to some peace and quiet when his brothers draw attention to him. Again. 

“Oh don’t go.” Jackson teases, causing him to look over. “Look, it’s not our fault no one wants to rule the Underworld with you. It’s the Underworld, there’s nothing fun there.”

“Thank you Jackson for that confidence.” Mark says, rolling his eyes once again. “And I’m meant to believe that everything is fun in the ocean.”

“Of course,” Jackson says, smiling wide. “I’m there, so of course it is.” 

“Don’t rub it in that no one wants to spend time with him,” Jaebeom says, pushing Mark’s shoulder playfully. “You got the short straw Mark, you’ll find someone one day. Just maybe not today.”

“Yes thank you for reminding me... again.” Mark slips around him, heading down the stairs from where their couches have been placed on a platform just high enough around the main floor to get their importance across to the guests. Not like they have too, all eyes are on them - or at least his brothers. “I’m going to go take a walk since I’m obviously not the important one today, have fun you two. Don’t get in trouble, maybe you’ll find someone that wants to spend the rest of our existence with your obnoxious asses but I doubt it.”

He slips away before they can make a comment, keeping his head down as he exits out a side door, heading out into the large gardens surrounding the palace. He takes a dirt road off into the forest, letting the noise of the party slip away. Being the youngest of three means Mark did get the short straw, given the domain no one wants because Jackson has rule over the sea and Jaebeom has rule over the earth and sky - why would anyone want to be underground? But while he was against his domain in the beginning - the early beginning - he came to realize that it was a blessing. A domain where he could have a say and be away from his brothers is enough for him. He also likes his work, nothing is gruesome like people think it is. Sure it’s hell - but he does more paperwork than anything. 

He kicks lightly at a rock as he wanders more in, the sunlight breaking through the trees. He lets a warm breeze wash over him, carrying the sweet smell of spring, and lets his feet take him forward. He doesn’t care where he goes, he just wants to go and get away. 

Does he want to find someone? Yes - he wants to care for someone and protect them. But to be placed on a couch and have it all feel like an auction is not how he wants to do it. He’s in the middle of a pout forming when something bright red catches his eye. He turns, spotting it again and steps into the tall grass. He’s expecting it to be a flower or something in nature he’s missed because there’s no sunlight in the Underworld but instead he finds a head of bright red hair sticking up from inside a meadow.

“Hello?” He asks, a hand resting on a tree. 

The man turns around and Mark feels his breath leave his lungs. Brown eyes blink up to him from under red bangs before a small smile crosses his features. The man stands up, the dirt stains on the bottom of his tunic catches his attention for a brief second before the red hair demands his attention again. Then it’s the gorgeous face studying his own.

“Oh hi.” He gets up, smoothing down his tunic. “Do you need anything?”

“Um -” Mark tries to look away, to try and get his mind together but the sweet smile is hard to look away from. “I was just going for a walk and your hair, um, got my attention.”

“Oh!” The man laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been told it does that. Were you just at the party?” Mark nods. “Not really your style huh?”

“No, especially not when you have brothers who are as obnoxious as mine are.” Mark scans his face, not unable to work through how this man is real. 

“Brothers? Oh you mean -” The man turns towards the direction to the house, eyes widening before he whips back around to Mark. He starts to bow awkwardly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“Please don’t.” Mark shakes his hands and head. “You don’t need to do anything special, please I get enough of that already.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”   


The man looks around at the meadow, chewing on his lip before he looks back up. “Do you want to stay here for a little bit? I also left the party because while it was fun, the wine and the food was good don’t get me wrong, I just needed some air.” He sits back down, tucking his legs under him. “Not a lot of people know about this meadow, it’s nice.”

“I would love that.” Mark steps into the ring, aware that his black robe sticks out. He sits down next to the man, cautious of how close. He tucks his legs underneath him, making sure his robe doesn’t touch him and looks up at the trees. “It is very beautiful here.”

“It is.” The man hums. “My name is Bambam.”

“Mark.” He turns to find Bambam already looking at him, eyes soft as he studies his face. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Bambam smiles.

“How did you find the meadow here?” Mark asks, eyes landing on Bambam’s lips. He stores away the color of pink for later, just to remember a bright color when it gets too dark. 

“Oh! I make flowers.” Bambam reaches for one, picking the closest yellow one. “You know Jinyoung?” Mark nods. “Of course you do - I mean - everyone does but he teaches me and one other student about agriculture. But I’ve been able to grow flowers since I was a baby, I just make them bloom out of the ground. It was kinda a problem but with Jinyoung’s help I’ve been mastering it.”

“Why was it a problem?” 

“My parents always said it was and Jinyoung seemingly agreed,” Bambam shrugs, twirling the flower in between his finger tips. “That whenever I let my mind drift, I would have grown an entire bed of flowers. ‘You can’t control it’,” He uses air quotes, smelling the flower. “But I like knowing that I create things like this, even if it is a whole field worth.”

Mark reaches a hand out, taking Bambam’s in his and brings it up towards his face. He smells the flower cautiously before moving Bambam’s hand away. He looks up, ears on fire and smiles at the bright pink blush on Bambam’s face. “I don’t think it’s a problem that you like creating such beauty. The flowers are beautiful Bambam.”

“Thank you.” Bambam hands him the flower. “Have it, just to remember this meeting by. Someone will be looking for me, I should get back.”

“Me too, someone will notice I’m gone at some point.” Mark stands up, helping Bambam up. He holds his hand for a moment, wondering if he should pull it away. “Could I see you again? Just once.”

Bambam nods. “I would be okay with that. We can meet here,” Bambam squeezes his hand before taking his hand back. “This is a perfect place to meet.” 

~

Bambam slips inside, brushing at the dirt stains on his tunic and groans when it doesn’t come out. He doesn’t aim to get his clothes dirty, bare feet padding on the tiles as he looks around the crowded room, it just happens. He wants to sit and relax, play with the flowers that he makes but Jinyoung tries to teach him - them but mostly him - that he can’t. He pushes through a crowd of drunk guests, finding Yugyeom sitting on a small couch in the corner and takes the empty seat next to him.

“He’s going to kill you.” Yugyeom points to the stains. “You’re going to be doing laundry for another week.”

“Whatever.” Bambam kicks his feet, watching a couple walk by.

“Where were you anyway?”

“I went for a walk.” Bambam turns to him before looking back out, eyes scanning for someone when finally the color black catches his attention. He smiles, “I needed some air and you know me, I got sidetracked by the flowers.” He watches Mark sit down, the flower up to his nose as he lounges back. 

~

Mark relaxes back, throwing his feet up on the small footrest in front of him. He throws an arm against the back of the couch, flower under his nose. The sweet smell relaxes him, eyes roaming the still packed room, his brother’s loud laughter fading away. He scans and scans when he spots what he is looking for, bright red hair in the back corner of the room. He smiles, tucking the flower behind his ear as he takes a glass from the server.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone that's left kudos or just checked out chapter one!

“Bambam, pay attention.”

“I am.” Bambam pouts, a flower spotting up next to him. He ducks his head, bending down to pick it when something smacks him on the top of the head. “Hey!” He gets up, cradling the flower to his chest as he rubs at his head. Jinyoung stands there, a scroll in his hand, arms crossed. “That hurt.”   


“Good, you aren’t paying attention. You have your head into the clouds again.” Jinyoung stalks back over to his side of the table, the smell of dirt heavy in the air. “I should have never let either of you go to that party, should I be prepared for a king to come asking you for your hand in marriage? Because honestly, all of -”   


“No.” Bambam bites out, frowning. “Stop being mean.”

“Bam.” Yugyeom sighs. 

“Fine, let’s just get back to this.” Jinyoung points to the pots of dirt in front of him. 

Bambam lets his voice fade away, eyes trained on the dirt in front of him. He lets his words wash over him - about a king coming to ask for his hand in marriage. He had met one but Mark didn’t seem like he was someone bad, someone Jinyoung would out right disagree about. But they had only met once and he hasn’t left his mind since. There’s something about him that warms Bambam’s heart, maybe it was the way he talked about his flowers. But maybe it’s also the way his eyes and smile were so warm, different to the dark black of his robes and hair. He goes through the steps Jinyoung says, hands moving on auto pilot. 

He calls for them to have a break, Yugyeom leading them out. He tilts his head up to the sun, letting it warm him up. He turns to his best friend, finding him going over the scroll Jinyoung was holding.

“Hey, I think I’m going to go ask him a few questions.” Yugyeom turns back around. “Sorry we can’t have lunch together.” 

"It’s fine,” Bambam smiles at him. “I’m just going to go for a walk, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

~

Mark leans back on his hands, feet knocking together as he looks around. He’s back in the meadow, his mind too cluttered with images of pink lips and figured it was time to take a walk. On land, in the sun, away from any work that calls for him. He’ll get it done later, when he takes in the smell of the flowers again. The one Bambam had given him had barely lasted in the Underworld, it taking all and any of its beauty in minutes, not used to having anything from land alive in its air. He watches a few birds hop around some branches above his head when a voice cuts through.

“You came back already?”

He turns, looking over his shoulder and smiles at Bambam, who’s walking into the meadow. He sits down next to him, fixing his tunic before brushing his bangs out of his face. 

“I did.” Mark smiles, sitting up. “My workload and I weren’t working together, I need some fresh air.”

“So you came to my meadow.” Bambam breaks into a wide smile, eyes scrunching up. 

“Yes,” Mark bites his lip, looking away as he whispers. “I came back to see you mostly.”

“Mostly?” Bambam pouts, making Mark turn back to look at him. 

“Maybe it’s the sole reason.” Mark plays with the edge of his sleeve. “You really haven’t left my mind since we met.”

“You haven’t either.” Bambam whispers, running a hand through his hair. “Did you enjoy the rest of the party?”

“It was alright.” Mark shrugs. “It wasn’t really for me.”

“How? It was for your brothers and you to find a suitor or partner or however it was worded.” 

Mark smiles sadly at him. “Yeah but you can’t throw a party for two of your children and leave the other out because no one wants to marry the one that rules the dead. It’s fine, I didn’t want it anyway.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Bambam frowns, looking down at his lap. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Mark tilts his head up, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “The party wasn’t the highlight of my day anyway, so who cares about a silly party.”

“Are you talking about me?” Bambam whispers, face burning. 

“I am.” Mark nods, looking away, eyes up at the sky. “How could you not be? You don’t find a gorgeous man in a beautiful meadow every day in the Underworld.” 

“Gorgeous…” Bambam whispers, voice airy. His mind spins, looking at the bright redness on Mark’s cheeks. “Well, usually there’s not a handsome king in black in the midst of my flowers, so we have similar highlights.” Mark looks over, eyes wide. “You had asked me if you could come see me once more and to be honest, I would like to see you more than once. I would generally like to know more about you.” 

“You want to know about my paper work?” 

“See I didn’t know that!” Bambam giggles, shifting closer. “Please come back again.”

“I will try.” Mark nods, smiling at him. “I think I can put some time into my day for you.” Mark tucks his hair behind his ear again, stroking his cheek before removing his hand. “Just for you.”

~

Bambam scrubs at his tunics, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead and pushes himself to get it clean. He groans when all it does is create a bigger mess, slamming his brush into the bucket on water and sitting back on the bench. He places his head into his hand, pouting as Yugyeom steps into the room. 

“Hey-”

“No, I’m not doing your chores again.” Yugyeom laughs as he pours himself something to drink, grabbing a snack before sitting down across from him. “Jinyoung warned you about getting your clothes dirty, he won’t buy you any more.”

“I don’t want more.” Bambam picks up the brush again, scrubbing the stain. “I just don’t understand why stains from the jobs we do are seen as bad. Everything I do is imperfect in Jinyoung’s eyes.”

“That’s not true.” Yugyeom feeds him a grape. “And you know why, no one’s going to want to marry someone who can’t get stains out of tunic.”

“Yeah?” Bambam spits out. “And what if there is someone out there, right now, wondering where the red haired flower making man with grass stains on his tunic is going to show up? I’m changing myself and scrubbing my clothes when there’s a guy looking for me.” 

“Well, if there is, you can make a bunch of stains together.” Yugyeom groans in disgust. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, we will.” Bambam smirks at the look of disgust. “You set it up, I took it.” He falls silent before muttering. “If there’s anyone out there…”

“Alright, not this again.” Yugyeom takes the brush, pulling the board with the dirty tunic over to him. He wets the brush, working the stain out. “Bam, Jinyoung is just harsh on you because he worries about you. Sure he’s said some things in anger that he shouldn’t have but I really don’t think you’re a lost cause for a lot of things.”

“Doubt it.” 

“Listen to me, he’s harsh on me as well. He does care about us and I think it would ruin him if either of us got hurt but he’s just trying to protect us. Again, he has said some nasty things that he should have never said but he’s never repeated him and has apologized. I get it, it’s hard to forget but he wouldn’t have you scrubbing stains out of your tunics if he really gave up on you.”

Bambam looks off to the side, looking out the wind at the dark sky. “I guess…” 

“You need to let this soak.” Yugyeom pulls his attention back to the chore at hand. “You have an extra for tomorrow?” Bambam nods. “Alright, try not to roll around in the mud in it.”

“I’ll try not to.” Bambam smiles, already thinking the next day. He hopes he meets Mark again. 

“Hey!” Yugyeom snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Bambam. I was asking if you had a good lunch since you were left alone.”

“Yeah, I was fine, just went for a small walk.” Bambam gets up, cleaning up the table. “You know me, just went looking at some flowers.” 

~

“We reached an end goal of over one thousand today, not bad for the fact that you took a lunch break.” Rosé says, walking behind him. Mark rubs at his eyes, feet dragging. “If we can continue this pace, we could get more people through the gates faster.”

“I’m trying.”

“I am aware but there has been a back up and the Fates are getting mad.” She opens the door for him, Mark yawning as he slides into the chair at the table. “They want to speed up the judging part faster, they have quotas. I’m quoting them here.”

“Rosé, I need a break during dinner. I just judged over a thousand souls, it’s a bit much on me.” Mark pours himself something to drink, not even checking what it is and downs it. 

“Of course. Do you need another break tomorrow?”

Mark thinks it over because yes, he does. He wants to sit with Bambam for some time, wants to talk to someone that doesn’t work for him or isn’t dead. He wants to breathe but too much time away means someone will come poking into his business where they aren’t meant to be. Like his brothers or Rosé.

“Yes, I want a break tomorrow. The usual time.” Mark refills his glass. 

“Where do you even go? I can never find you when I come looking.”

“That’s the point of a break, Rosé. Sit, eat, stop working for a moment.” She slides into one of the chairs, plating herself some food. Mark zones out while he eats, not focusing on what’s in front of him, failing to push away the thoughts of a certain redhead. He makes a list mentally, wanting to bring him something, and nods to himself when he figures it out, unaware Rosé watches him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bambam giggles as Mark steps into the meadow, holding a small bouquet of sunflowers. Mark hides his face, handing him the gift and sits down quickly across from him. Bambam cradles them, smelling the flowers before looking up at him. Mark’s head is down, eyes trained on the grass, hands playing with a few blades. Bambam clears his throat, causing Mark to snap his head up.

“Thank you.” Bambam reaches over, kissing him on the cheek. “These are beautiful.” He runs a fingertip over the petals. “I’ve tried to grow these but I never could.” 

“Do you need to do something in order to grow certain flowers?” Mark asks, hands still playing with the grass. “Or did they just pop up?”

“They certainly pop up whether I want them or not.” Bambam hugs his gift to his chest. “I don’t really know, I’ve tried to get them to grow, just so I can see them but it never works.” 

“Is it because Jinyoung told you to stop?”

“No.” Bambam shrugs, placing the flowers down. “I don’t know.”

“Does he still tell you to stop?” Mark asks, a hand landing carefully on Bambam’s cheek. He strokes his thumb slowly. “I know what it’s like for people to just shame you for something you don't have control over, he shouldn’t be telling you that it’s wrong.”

“It’s his job.” Bambam rolls his eyes, leaning into his hand. “But I don’t want to talk about him, can we talk about you?”

“What did you want to know?”

“What’s it like down there?”

“Now why would you want to know that?” Mark lets out a laugh. “It’s the complete opposite to how it is up here.”

“Is it scary?” Bambam lets his eyes close, Mark’s thumb soothing. “I’ve heard stories about how it’s scary and there’s a bunch of screaming -”

“No, no, no.” Mark laughs. “It’s nothing like that. It might be scary to people who don’t like the dark, since we have no daylight, but there’s no screaming. Unless you go to Tartarus but that’s for a special few. It’s all run very well, I’ve heard good things from the ruler.”

“Do you now?” Bambam teases him, crawling a bit closer. He sits back, legs underneath him. “Is it true that you have a puppy?”

“A puppy?”

“Yeah I heard that you have a giant puppy. It has three heads.” Bambam giggles, smiling.

“Oh you mean Cerbersus?” Mark laughs. “I do have a puppy with three heads. He’s not really a puppy because he’s really large.” 

“Aw.” Bambam nods his head, picking a flower not far from them. “What else goes on?”

“Just a lot of work, judging people, making sure everything is still working and running. I try to keep everything fair.”    
  
Bambam sticks the flower behind Mark’s ear, smiling widely at him. “Is it hard to judge people?”

“It depends on the person.” Mark watches Bambam sit down, picking more flowers. His hands twist them together, Bambam pausing to remove the flower from his ear. “If someone lived a normal life, it is hard to judge them. But if they lived viciously, it’s easy. It definitely takes some time to do it without a personal judgement, you might not like someone because of their attitude but if they lived a good life you can’t judge them because they aren’t taking death well.”

“Do people not react well when they die? I’ve never seen someone die.” 

“You shouldn’t ever experience that.” Mark runs a hand through Bambam’s hair, his mind pausing at how soft it is. “Some people don’t, they struggle on accepting the fact that they are dead. Usually it’s younger people, people that expected to live long and experience everything life is promised to give them. It’s usually deaths that aren’t expected.” Mark looks at his face. “Sometimes I wish I could give them that chance, just to redo it, let them try again a moment before they died. But I can’t.” 

Bambam turns, carefully placing the flower crown on his head. He brushes Mark’s bangs back, hands light on his face. “You can’t?” He looks at Mark, brown eyes full of wonder. 

“No, it doesn’t work like that.” Mark sits up, squeezing his hand. “I wish it did though.” He looks up. “Thank you for the crown.”

“I figure you have one already,” Bambam shrugs. “But -”

“I do but it’s nothing like this one. I will cherish it.” Mark smiles at him, eyes landing on his lips. “I have to cut this short, I have to get back. I’m sorry.”    


“It’s alright.” Bambam chews on his lip before throwing his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark panics a moment before wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you for the flowers and coming back to see me.” He leans back, their noses just brushing. “I’ll see you again soon?”

“Of course.” Mark rubs at his side. “I’ll be back soon, you won’t even have time to miss me.”

“I doubt that,” Bambam smiles, hugging him again, head tucked into his neck. “I miss you the second you’re gone.”

~

“Mark?” Rosé’s voice breaks through the quiet office. He looks up, nodding for her to come in. “There’s a message from your brother.”

“Which one?”

“Jaebeom.” Mark groans. “He just wants to meet with you quickly.”

“When?” Mark returns his attention back to the papers. “We can schedule -”

“He’s outside.” Rosé smiles awkwardly at him. “I can’t tell him to go even though I have explained to him, again, that you don’t like surprise drop ins.”

Mark sits back, dropping his head back against his chair. “Fine, let him in.” He cleans up his desk, muttering to himself. “Not like I have a choice.” 

Rosé opens the door, disappearing for a few seconds before his brother walks in, Rosé shutting the door behind him. Mark doesn’t speak, fingers tapping on the armrests and nods towards the empty chair. Jaebeom sits down, Mark shifting to get comfortable. He knows this will either end in a fight or Mark just zoning out while he’s lectured. Or both. 

“How are you?” Mark asks.

“Good,” Jaebeom smiles, eyes dancing around his office. “I really don’t know how you deal with no natural light.”

“You get used to it.” 

“Hey, don’t be snappy with me.” He leans back, legs crossing. “I wanted to come see how you were, I know the party -”

“That was weeks ago.” Mark rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, I knew it wasn’t for me the moment I learnt about it. You don’t have to play the caring big brother role to me, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I know it must be lonely down here.” Jaebeom smirks. “Unless your blonde secretary isn’t just your secretary. There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun.” He looks over his shoulder. “She looks like she could really liven up the place.” 

“I will kick you out.” Mark glares, the edges of the room darkening slightly. “I’m not you. How’s your secretary? Which one is it now? Is it the black haired man or did you get a new one? I think she has brown hair?” Mark smirks when he gets up, mad. “You have no power here, remember that. And she’s my secretary, she works for me. I don’t cross that line.” 

“So?” He glides over to the door. “Have fun with the dead brother, since that’s the only people that will keep you company.”

~

“Jinyoung, can I ask you a few questions?” Bambam breaks the silence, the three of them sitting on a blanket in front of the small house they call home. It’s Jinyoung’s and not technically that small, but it’s nice. 

“Sure.”

“You’ve met the brothers? The big three?” Bambam stares down at his lap, noting a small flower bud growing next to him. 

“I have…” He can see Jinyoung look at him from the corner of his eye. “Why?”

“I just wanted to know what they’re like.” Bambam shrugs. “I was just thinking about the party again and we really didn’t interact with them because they were surrounded.”

“Why am I shocked at that,” Jinyoung lets out a laugh. “I mean, what do you want to know? Jaebeom and Jackson are both players, who don’t take their jobs as seriously as they should. They are worried more about who will warm their beds than anything else.”

“And the other one?” Yugyeom asks, eyes roaming over to Bambam’s profile. He notes the tug of Bambam’s lips but watches him school his features quickly. “Mark? He disappeared for a while.”

“Well, can’t blame him. He’s the god of the dead, he rules the Underworld. He’s always been creepy, finding comfort in a dark and scary place like that.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “I would stay away from all three of them but mostly Mark, you don’t want to get caught up in the dealings of the dead. Especially when you’re meant to be learning how to grow things and taking care of the living.” 

Yugyeom watches Bambam turn away, face being hidden. He turns to find Jinyoung’s attention back to his book, the conversation already forgotten about. He lays back, letting his mind drift, as he watches the clouds float by. They had decided to not tell Jinyoung that Bambam had sneaked out, making up a story about Bambam falling on the way home to explain the stains. But Bambam did sneak away, keeping everything that happened in that hour a secret. 

“I’m going to go inside and get dinner ready.” Jinyoung says, standing up. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom answers for them, sitting up. He watches Jinyoung walk inside, counting to ten in his head and turning back to his best friend. “Why did you ask him that?”

“I was just curious.” 

“Where did you go when you left the party?” Yugyeom watches Bambam turn away, picking the flower growing next to him. It’s a dark red, close to the color of the wine they drink. He’s never seen Bambam grow a flower this color. “You were gone and then came back in a very different mood.”

“I told you I went for a walk.” Bambam shakes his head, smiling down at the flower. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Yugyeom looks between the flower and Bambam’s face repeatedly. He’s missing something. “Bambam, don’t lie to me, we promised we wouldn’t keep secrets.” 

Bambam turns to him, slipping the flower behind his own ear. “I’m not!” He laughs, standing up. “I’m going to see if he needs help.” He watches his best friend float over to the door, moving inside light on his feet. He looks back at where the flower grew, finding nothing else growing in the grass and turns back to the house. He’s hiding something and he’s going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bambam watches as Mark struggles to twist the stems, a frustrated groan following as the flower crown falls apart. “You’re twisting them too much,” Bambam leans against his side, taking his hands into his. “Like this.” He does it carefully, happy when two stay together. He turns, finding Mark’s face close and giggles. “Now you try.”   


Mark turns back to his hands, picking up the next flower and carefully twists it. He succeeds, earning himself a kiss on the cheek. He pulls Bambam onto his lap, hooking his head over his shoulder and continues to make the flower crown. Bambam leads a hand at points, touch lingering before his focus is back to watching Mark’s profile. 

They’ve been sneaking away to see each other for weeks now, even if it’s for a few moments. But Bambam can’t remember what it was like before these meetings, his hours spent waiting for the next time he can sneak away to the meadow. There have been a few times Bambam leaves disappointed, not even the warm breeze could warm him up from that feeling of being alone. 

“There, all done.” Mark places it on Bambam’s head, the white flowers sticking out on top of the bright red. Mark hugs him, rocking them a bit as Bambam giggles, relaxing back. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you handsome.” Bambam turns around, hugging him around his neck. He feels himself relax, Mark’s hand on his back a comforting presence. He sits up, looking over his face. “You’ll pick up the flower crown making skill in no time at this point.”

“Well, I have a very good teacher.” Mark smiles at him, their faces close. Bambam cups his cheek, looking at his lips. “Bam, can I kiss you?” 

Bambam nods, closing the distance between them. The kiss is shy, lips moving slowly as Bambam strokes his cheek. Mark hums, running his hands up his back before letting them run down to his waist. Bambam looks at him as they pull away, a bright pink on his cheeks. He brings his hand up, fingertips dancing on Mark’s lips. He slides his hand into Mark’s hair, kissing him again, pressing his chest up against Mark’s. 

Mark pulls at his waist, their mouths open and tongues exploring. It’s sloppily, lips sliding together quickly. The silence of the meadow is broken up by their sighs and the sounds of their kisses, Bambam moaning softly as Mark grabs his hips. Bambam cups his face, an arm wrapping around his neck as he fists a hand into Mark’s robe. They break apart when they run out of air, panting harshly into each other’s mouths.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Mark licks his lips, a hand fisting into Bambam’s tunic. “You have no idea how many nights I would go to sleep kicking myself that I still hadn’t kissed you.” 

“Then keep kissing me.” Bambam says, surging back into a kiss. Mark topples over, Bambam landing on top of him. Mark slides his hands down, Bambam’s skin breaking out into goosebumps when they dance over his bare legs. Bambam nods, kissing him faster. Mark rolls them, Bambam’s legs tight around his waist and he sinks a hand into Bambam’s hair. Mark kisses heavily down his neck, Bambam sighing. 

He runs his hands down Mark’s back, eyes fluttering at the pressure of his lips. But suddenly Mark pulls away, leaning over him. “Bam, I don’t think we should continue.”

“Why not?” He pouts. 

“We’re in the middle of a meadow, where anyone can walk in on us.” He says, smiling. He runs a hand through Bambam’s hair. “Baby I would love to, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I don’t mind.” Bambam giggles at the way Mark’s ears turn a bright red. He traces the shell of his ear, giggling more. “Cute.” He leans up, kissing him once. He hands travel down Mark’s back. “We’re already in the perfect position, why waste the moment?”  


“Baby,” He shakes his head, sitting up. Bambam sits up, moving to be next to him. “There’s a lot to think about there…. Especially since it would cause problems.”

“For who?”

“Me.” Mark hugs him, rubbing a hand across his back. “You must know people don’t like me, they wouldn’t think highly of me if they walked in on us doing anything.”

“Is that why it’s taken you so long to kiss me?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want someone thinking I’m,” Mark shakes his head, eyes closing. “Ruining you or something.”

“What?” Bambam sits up. “Mark, that’s not what’s happening, why would they think that?”

“Because I’m the god of the Underworld. I’m alone, I spend hours and hours of my days with the dead. I’m not my brothers, I don’t have people that like being around me.” Mark looks at him. “They would see us and immediately think wrong of me.”

“Mark….” 

“I don’t want to do that to you.” Bambam looks at him, eyes blurring his vision. “I don’t. There’s too much about you that I cherish and adore to ruin you.”

“You aren’t.” Bambam moves, hugging him around his neck. “I chose you, no one’s ruining me especially not you.” Bambam kisses him quickly. “Please don’t think of that anymore, I don’t want you to think of this as that.” 

“I’ll try not to.” 

Bambam shakes his head. “You aren’t going to, not on my watch.” He pokes Mark’s cheek a few times, smiling when he gets a small smile back. “I’m not just some delicate flower, even if Jinyoung thinks I am. I can kiss who I want, I can do whatever I want with who I want. Everyone will just have to deal with the fact that it’s you.”

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Mark scans his face. 

Bambam shrugs. “I’m just happy that you feel that way, I am very happy that I have you.” He kisses him again, cupping his face. “But I have to go, Jinyoung will be looking for me.” 

“I do too.” Mark stares at him, face softening. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He kisses him, pulling away. 

~

Bambam kicks at a rock as he makes his way back home, humming to himself happily. He starts to skip, laughing loudly when he hears someone come up behind him. He stops immediately, swinging around to find Yugyeom behind him. He steps back, face clear of all emotion. 

"What were you doing in the forest Yugyeomie?" Bambam asks as he steps closer. "Yugyeom?" 

"You lied to me." 

"About what?" He blinks innocently. He chews on his lip, mind racing. 

“Where were you just now? I heard you talking with someone but I can’t see who it was without being seen.”

“Why are you following me?” Bambam steps back again, crossing his arms against his chest. “You didn’t believe me…”

“Because you were hiding something and you lied to me.” Yugyeom finally catches up with him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him off the road. “Who are you meeting?!”

“Maybe it’s -”

“Bambam, you’re still lying to me. You went somewhere during the party and came back with stains, you take an hour lunch like every three days, you bounce around the house like you’re on cloud nine.” Yugyeom spins him around, the two of them ending up in their personal space. “You were just talking to someone Bambam, tell me who it is or I’ll go to Jinyoung.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would because you think he’s not going to notice. But he is and he will soon.” Yugyeom sighs. “Bam, I don’t want you getting hurt. What if this person hurt you and we didn’t know because you won’t tell me who it is.”

“Then you have to promise me that you won’t tell Jinyoung and you will listen to me fully before reacting.” Bambam waits before Yugyeom nods. “I’ve been meeting with Mark.”

“WHAT?!”

“Didn’t I say to wait?” Bambam glares. 

“Why?! Jinyoung told us to stay away from him. Bambam, he’s dangerous.”

“He’s not.” Bambam bites out, glaring at him. “We met the day of the party and we’ve been meeting up since and do you see me injured? He’s kind, he likes me and he’s not dangerous.” 

“Alright calm down.” Yugyeom steps back. “I didn’t realize it was serious.”

“It is.” Bambam crosses his arms, looking around. He whips around facing Yugyeom again. “You better not say a single word about this to Jinyoung, he’ll go all mother hen on me and I don’t want that.” 

“You’re acting like you’re in love with the man…. Bambam you aren’t -” 

“And what if I am?!” Bambam yells, sticking his arms out. “He likes my flowers Yugyeom, he likes me. He makes me happy, he makes me warm.”

“Warm?” Yugyeom watches him, the smile forming on his face. “Oh you got it bad.”

“He makes me warm Yugyeomie,” Bambam bounces a bit in place. “Right here.” He places a hand over his chest, right over his heart. 

“Bambam….” Yugyeom trails off, eyes wide. “Alright I’m not going to tell Jinyoung but you have to tone it down. I just don’t want you getting hurt, you have to be careful with him.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Bambam spins on his heel, heading back on the road. Yugyeom catches up, the two of them bumping shoulders. “He won’t hurt me Yugyeom, he told me today he doesn’t want someone to think that he is.”

“Alright,” Yugyeom follows him up the walkway to the house. “I hope you’re right.”

~

“Have you put any thought into the marriage idea your parents put forth?” Rosé asks, unrolling a scroll. 

“What?” Mark chews slowly before swallowing. “Where is this coming from?”

“Just something that was on my list, the party was weeks ago.” Rosé looks at him. “I mean we can just -”

“What if there is someone that I would be interested in marrying?” Mark cuts her off, leaning back in his chair. He watches as the food is cleaned up. His eyes land on the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table before looking over at her. “Would we have to do a major event? I would rather it be small.”

“Have you asked them?”

“No, just a secret desire.” 

“Well, if it ever gets to the point where you wish to marry them, we could have a small ceremony. I will make a note.” She writes while he stares at the bowl of fruit again. “Is this where you go during your break? To see this person?”

“Yes.” 

“Well I’m happy for you, you’re lonely down here.” Rosé looks at him, following his eyeline. She stares. “They would have to -”

“I’m aware.” Mark gets up, his chair scraping on the floor. “That is if they even want to be stuck with me forever. Good night Rosé.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where my best friend went to me "I all could picture was a giant three headed milo". thank you for all the kudos and comments! enjoy!

“Since it’s raining,” Jinyoung gets his attention, Bambam sitting at the window, head in hands. He doesn’t want to be stuck in the house, he wants to go to the meadow to see Mark. “I’m giving you two the day off from studying.” Bambam perks up, sitting up. “But that doesn’t mean you can go play in the mud Bambam.”

“And why not?” He turns around, pouting. 

“Because how are those other stains in your tunics?” Bambam rolls his eyes, turning around. “I have some business to attend to so I won’t be in the house but behave.” 

“Alright…” Yugyeom waves him goodbye, turning around to find Bambam getting up. “You aren’t going to out there-”

“Of course I am.” Bambam walks out, coming back into the main room wearing sandals and a cloak. “I’ll be back before he comes home, don’t worry about me.”

“That’s all I do.” Yugyeom watches him leave, the rain beating down harder. 

~

The rain is cold, soaking through his cloak easily. He hurries down the dirt path, his sandals getting stuck in the mud as he speeds up. He hates when it rains like this, the clouds heavy in the sky and the wind picking up, spraying him in the face. Bambam smiles, running faster as the meadow comes into his sights. He steps off the path, the wet grass slippery under his feet and runs into it. He turns, finding Mark hiding under a tree and runs up to him, slipping on the grass and Mark catches him. 

“Careful.” He helps him stand up. 

“Have you been here long?” Bambam presses up against him, kissing him slowly. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Mark cradles the back of his head, smiling at him. “I just got here, I wasn’t aware it was going to rain. Baby, I don’t want you getting sick.”   
  
“I’ll be fine,” He says smiling as they kiss again. “I want to spend more time with you, we don’t get enough time.” Mark cups his face, the kiss speeding up. “Mark - I - Mark.”   


“Bam?”

“I have to tell you something.” Bambam smiles at him, hands shaking as he brushes Mark’s hair off of his face. The rain comes down harder, Mark pulling him tight against him. “I love you.” 

“Bam…” 

“I do, you never leave my mind. The second we’re apart it’s like the hours slow down and when we’re together it speeds up. You make me so happy, you make me feel so loved. You didn’t look at my flowers as a problem, you saw it as me being me.” They make eye contact, Bambam smiling widely as Mark smiles at him softly. “I love you. So much. Mark -”   
  
Mark pulls him into a kiss, an arm tight around his waist and a hand on his cheek. Bambam opens his mouth, fisting his hands into Mark’s wet robes as he explores quickly, the kiss fast and sloppily. “I love you too. I do, I love you.” Mark’s eyes roam over his face. “You’re so - I don’t have the words to explain what you make me feel.” He kisses him again, a hand cupping the back of Bambam’s head. He rests his forehead down upon Bambam’s. “You shouldn’t love me, I’ll cause so many problems for you.”

“But I do and I’m going to for the rest of my life.” 

“We can make this work, we can figure out days where it’s easiest -”

“Mark…” Bambam whispers, licking his lips. “Can’t I come with you?”  


“Where?” Mark asks, eyebrows furrowed. “To the Underworld?”

“Yeah,” Bambam nods. “I want to go. I want to see it, I want to know what your home looks like.”

Mark scans his face before looking around. He pulls him close, kissing him. “Alright, I’ll take you but no one’s going to be happy when they figure out where you are.”   
  
“I don’t care about them.” He kisses him, arms around his neck. “Take me away.” He hugs him around his neck tightly, kissing him. Mark hugs him, taking a step back into the shadow of the tree and they disappear. 

~

Mark breaks the kiss, Bambam’s hand fisting tighter into his robes. His eyes adjust quickly, the lowlight of the room welcoming. “We’re here.” Mark whispers, kissing his cheek. “You can open your eyes when you’re ready.” 

Bambam nods before opening his eyes slowly. Mark’s face comes into focus, a warm smile and warm eyes pointed at him. He turns his head, looking around the room and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Where are we?”

“My sitting room.” Mark smiles, kissing his cheek again. “I wanted to bring you somewhere so we could get you out of these wet clothes. Also no one is allowed in here without me, we would have some privacy.”    
  
Bambam nods, stumbling a bit. He looks around, spotting the candles. “It’s not as dark as I imagined.” 

“It’s not that dark, people think you won’t see in front of your face. But your eyes will adjust more...the more time you spend here.” Mark studies his face. Bambam turns to look at him again, shaking the wet hair out of his face. “You’re here…”

“I’m here… I’m in the Underworld.” Mark laughs, spinning them, their laughter echoing around them. 

“Baby, let’s get you dry and then I’ll take you around. Just to a few places, I don’t want you seeing everything the Underworld holds.” Mark says, placing him down.    
  
“Can I meet the puppy?” Bambam asks, following him, their hands hanging between them. “I want to meet the puppy.”   


“You can meet the puppy baby.” Mark laughs. 

~   


Bambam’s head spins as he sticks close, his bare feet silent on the smooth stone of the palace floor. ‘It’s a palace’ is repeating in his head, reminding him that while Mark sits with him in his meadow and lets him teach him about weaving flowers together, he is a king - a god. He turns his head just enough to see the black crown sitting upon Mark’s head. He blinks a few times, chewing on his lip. Mark had slipped it on while they got changed, blushing when Bambam noticed it. He thinks Mark looks handsome, the comment slipping out. He had taken him to a few places around the palace - it’s a palace - but now they’re leaving to go outside, the halls long and curving. 

Mark nods in thanks as two guards - Bambam does a double take to make sure they’re alive or dead or a skeleton, he doesn’t know even when he stares awkwardly for a few moments - open large doors and they’re outside. He gasps, the sky dark and cloudless. He stops, his mind trying to wrap around the fact there’s no sunlight. Mark stops, coming up to him and cups his cheek. He looks at him before looking back at the sky. “There’s no sun…”   
  
“There isn't.” Mark says sadly. “Come, he’s up ahead.” 

Bambam nods, allowing Mark to tug him along. He sticks close again once he tears his eyes away, looking down to find them on a stone path. He looks around, finding dead trees and grass. He smiles that while there’s no sun and nothing is alive, there’s still something. He turns gasping, eyes growing wide when he spots him. 

“Big puppy….” He whispers, his voice turning into a whimper when they get closer. He pulls on Mark, trying to get him to stop. “Mark wait.”   
  
Mark turns around, holding him. “He won’t hurt you.” Mark smiles, kissing his temple. “He listens to me and only me, he won’t hurt you. Wait here,” Mark goes, Bambam trying to reach for him. He watches Mark walk up to the large dog, stopping beneath one of the large heads. He pets one, moving towards the other two. He turns around, holding a hand out towards him. “He won’t hurt you, I will never allow that. He knows better.” 

Bambam nods, cautiously walking over to him. He takes Mark’s hand, Mark moving to hug from him behind him and shuts his eyes tight. Mark takes his hand, helping him reach out. He waits, fear flooding his body. “Mark…” He whimpers.

“He won’t hurt you.” He whispers into his ear. He moves his hand forward causing Bambam to jump when a wet nose smells his hand. He waits for something to happen when finally he hears happy panting. He opens his eyes, looking up and giggles. “He likes you,” Mark kisses his cheek. “I told you nothing bad would happen.” 

Bambam moves his hands, petting Cerberus happily. Mark sways them as he laughs, talking low as he’s begged for attention. Mark smiles, hiding his face into Bambam’s neck. Something rings in his mind, making him aware of how fast Bambam has taken to the Underworld and how easily he fits here. Mark shakes it away, knowing Bambam will go home, back to the meadow where he belongs. 

~   


“One more place.” Mark says, their hands swinging between them. He brings Bambam down a long hallway, outcoves filled with fire lights up the passage. “Then you will be the first person to have a personal tour of the Underworld.”

“One more? We’re missing somewhere… “ Bambam trails off.

"Where baby?” He says, turning to look at him. They’re closer now, slowly down their footsteps. 

Bambam looks over, ears burning. “You haven’t shown me your bedroom yet.” 

“Well then,” Mark says, waiting for the grand wooden doors to open. “There’s two more places to show you.” He enters into the throne room, gliding up towards the large black throne. “This is the throne room, this is where I do most of my work.”   


Bambam looks around, eyes landing on the throne. “Can I?” 

“Only you can.” Mark leads him, helping him up the stairs and watches Bambam sit down on his throne. He steps back, standing in front of him. Bambam shifts, crossing his legs before he looks up at him, beaming. “You look beautiful.” 

“Really?” Bambam asks, laying his arms down onto the armrests. “Do I fit?”  


Mark steps up to be in front of him, leaning in to kiss him. Bambam smiles, leaning up, connecting their lips. Mark nods, “You do.” 

~

Mark watches him dig into the dinner laid out for them, smiling as Bambam eats happily. He’s in the middle of drinking a glass of wine - he thinks it’s wine it all tastes the same after a while - when Rosé walks. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you were since your -” She stops short, eyes landing on Bambam. Mark looks over, sipping his glass. “I’m sorry I interrupted something.” 

“It’s alright.” Mark points at her. “Bambam, meet my secretary Rosé. Rosé, meet Bambam.” 

“Hello.” Bambam smiles, sitting up straight. 

“Ah, this is who you go to meet.” Rosé nods, stopping. “Oh this is -”

“Watch yourself.” Mark says, finishing his glass. “You’re on an edge right now, very close to falling into an abyss you won’t get out of.” 

“Of course.” She looks at the fruit basket in the middle of the long table, filled with pomegranates. “Well, when you make that decision, you let me know so I can move forward.”

“I will.” Mark sits up, wiping the corner of Bambam’s mouth. “We’ll be retiring after this so I will speak to you tomorrow, we can start judging early.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lowkey nervous about posting the rest of this fic suddenly so i hope everyone likes it. thank you for the kudos and comments.

Jinyoung paces, Yugyeom watching his every move. He looks at the window, hoping that maybe Bambam will walk into the house, just explaining that while he did go out like he wasn’t meant to, he had gotten caught in the storm. It’s not just the heavy rain from this morning, it’s a full on thunderstorm, high winds kicking up, shaking the walls of the house. 

“Yugyeom, where is he?” Jinyoung wrings his hands, moving to look outside. “I shouldn’t have gone out, I should have stayed home.”

“He’ll probably be back soon.” Yugyeom swallows down the guilt of lying. He doesn’t know when Bambam will be back but he can guess he was at the meadow today. “You know him, he’s gotta prove a point.”   


“Yes that’s what I’m worried about.” Jinyoung runs his hands through his hair. “If anything happened to him - to the both of you - I would never move on. I’m meant to be taking care of you two and now I lost him.” 

“You didn’t lose him.” Yugyeom chews on his lip. “He’ll be back, let me make us something warm to drink to help you relax.” 

~

Bambam kisses him, a hand running through his hair. “Good morning.” He whispers, Mark shifting to lay on top of him. Bambam hooks his legs around his waist, hands sliding down Mark’s back. 

“Good morning baby.” Bambam sighs as he kisses down his jawline, voice deep from sleep still. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“I did.” He turns, kissing Mark lazily. “Better than I thought I would. I figured with no sun, I wouldn’t know when to wake up or at least my body would be confused but it’s not really anything different.” 

“That’s good.” Mark means it, kissing him. Besides the moment when Bambam was stuck on not being able to accept that there was no natural sunlight, Bambam was taken to life down in the Underworld easily. Almost too easily. Mark thinks about how maybe he’s meant to be here, with him, but knows that no one will allow it even if they want it. “I have work to do today, so if you want -”

“Can I come?”

“You want to come?” Mark kisses him one more time before sliding out of bed. He picks up their clothes, thrown about the room without a care, and dumps them onto a chair. He moves around, lighting some of the candles while Bambam watches his every move. “It’s going to be rough, I have to judge people’s souls.”

“That’s alright,” He listens to the bedsheets shift from behind him. “I want to come, I want to see what you do.” 

He looks over his shoulder, finding Bambam sitting up in the middle of the bed. He smiles, melting under the still sleepy loving gaze. “Alright baby, get dressed and we’ll go.” 

~  


Yugyeom follows after him, thankful for his long legs as Jinyoung practically runs ahead. Bambam hadn’t returned home the morning after the storm and while the sun sets on another day Jinyoung's worries have been through the roof. Yugyeom just hopes that nothing bad happened to him and Bambam isn’t laying there dead in the meadow all because he trusted the god of the dead. Jinyoung pushes open two large wooden doors, the gold details catching Yugyeom’s attention for a brief second before he stops in the same room the party was held in just behind Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoung?” Jackson asks, lounging back on a couch. He’s alone - thankfully - but Jinyoung doesn’t care for manners. He storms up to the stairs, glaring. “What did I do? I didn’t do anything to you.”

“No?” Jinyoung asks, his head cocking to the side. “My other student has gone missing.”

“Okay…” Jackson sits up. “What happened?”

“He went out yesterday even though I told him that the storm was too dangerous. I had come home and he was gone. Yugyeom,” Jinyoung turns around, dragging Yugyeom closer. “Had told me that my other student went out for a brief walk. He’s always outside, playing with the flowers. So we waited and waited and it’s been another day without him.”

“Alright,” Jackson nods, clapping his hands. “We’ll send someone out to look for him.” They turn when a door opens, a man with black hair coming in. “Ten, we have a missing student. Could you possibly look around today for him.” Jackson turns back to Jinyoung. “What does he look like?”   
  
“He has red hair, bright red hair.” Jinyoung says, taking a deep breath. “He’s tall, will probably have grass stains all over his tunics. Trust me the hair is enough of a detail that you’ll know it’s him instantly.”    
  
“Alright, I’ll head out.” Ten nods, leaving. 

“They’ll find him.” Yugyeom says softly, rubbing at Jinyoung’s back.

“They have too.” Jinyoung’s voice cracks. “I need them too.”  


~

Mark cuddles him close as he watches Rosé roll up the scroll, the doors to the throne room shutting for the last time today. It’s been a long day, Mark yawning into Bambam’s neck, but he’s gotten his quota up, finished another long line of souls and he’s ready for bed. He looks up at Bambam, rubbing at his back as he kicks his feet, eyes trained on the door.

“You alright?” Mark asks, hand landing on his waist. 

“I’m fine.” Bambam says, looking down at him. “I just didn’t realize how many people there were down here.”   


“It’s the afterlife so there are millions.” Mark watches him slide off his lap, getting up and linking their hands. Rosé leads them silently, head bent into her scroll, while Bambam swings their hands slightly. “But over than that, judging is a bit of a harsh process. You seemed alright during it but how are you now that it’s done?”

Bambam chews on his lip as they walk, the doors to the dining hall open and it’s only after they shut does he speak again. “I’m fine.” Bambam looks at him. “I mean it was hard, there were a few souls that made me think about how you said that you wished you could have given them a longer life. Because I agree with you on that, there were a few that you judged and they left and I wanted to demand you to bring them back to give that second chance.” Bambam chews on a grape slowly. “Then there were monsters,” Bambam bites out. “That I had wished I had the power to send away so they could rot.”

Mark looks over, eyes widening. “Bambam?”  


He looks up at him, something burning in his eyes. Something Mark has only ever heard about from Rosé, the look that he gets when someone deplorable is in front of him. “Horrible people.” Is all he says before he returns to his food. Bambam eats silently, Mark sipping on his drink. The plates are cleared, the bowl of pomegranates staring him down. “Mark, can I stay?”

“You want to stay? In the Underworld?” 

“Yes, here.” Bambam nods, drinking his water slowly. “I don’t want to go home. Not really. I do miss making flowers but you’ve sent some people to a place called Asphodel Meadows which I remember from a story. It’s a place made out of large fields right?” Mark nods. “If I wanted to grow some flowers, I could always go there.”

“Baby… it would be hard on you to adjust.” Mark knows Bambam has already adjusted, a few days here and he’s already talking about wanting to judge. “I don’t go on the surface usually, you were the exception.” 

“That’s alright.” Bambam says, reaching a hand out for him to take. “I want to stay with you, I want to stay here.” He drops his voice, Mark linking their fingers together. “It’s like I was meant to be here with you.”

“I know,” Mark says, smiling at him. “It scares me though, how well you’ve taken to being down here. You should be in the sun.”

“I can always go up for a little bit,” Bambam gets up, walking over to his chair. He straddles him, arms hooking over his shoulders. “There’s the meadow that we can always go to for a little alone time. Please let me stay.”   
  
“Alright,” Mark nods. “I just worry about how anyone is going to react to this but I want you here. And you want to be here.” 

“I do,” Bambam kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mark smiles into the kiss. “But you have to eat the pomegranate seeds so you aren’t drained of all your energy.” 

“Seeds?”

“The fruit is tied to the Underworld, eating the seeds will bound you to it.” Mark nods in the bowl's direction. “It’s why it’s the only food you haven’t eaten here yet. You eat the seeds, you’re bound.”

“Then how do we open one?” Bambam gets up, following Mark as they walk to the bowl. Mark picks up one, taking a knife from a table setting and cuts into it. He cracks it open, Bambam’s curiosity growing. Mark takes a half of the fruit, holding it between them. “I just eat it?”

“Yes.” Mark says softly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Bambam answers by picking up a few seeds and popping them into his mouth. He chews, swallowing and nods. “I am very sure.” 

Mark puts down the fruit and collects Bambam into his arms and kisses him. Bambam hugs him around his neck, kisses sloppy as Bambam opens his mouth, Mark exploring it quickly. He turns them, Bambam bumping into the table and sinks a hand into Mark’s hair. He can taste the fruit with each kiss, the fruit of his domain on Bambam’s breath is winding him up. He kisses down his neck, a hand skimming over Bambam’s leg and listens to Bambam’s heavy breathing. 

“Mine.” Mark mutters against his skin, trailing back up his neck. Bambam pulls lightly at his hair, head dropping back. “Yours.” He whispers against Bambam’s lips, kissing him again. He picks him up, walking out of the dining hall. Bambam sighs as he happily rests his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark kicks their room door closed, the boom echoing loudly in the palace. 

~  


Ten sits on the stairs, head bent over a scroll. He looks up when he hears footsteps coming towards him, waiting for the person to enter the room. Jackson stops at the doorway before he hurries over to him.    
  
“Did you find him?”    
  
Ten stands up. “No, he’s nowhere to be found.”   
  
“Fuck.” Jackson scrubs at his face, pacing. “Did you check with my brother?”

“Jaebeom? Yes I did.” Ten says.

“No,” Jackson shakes his head. “My other brother, Mark. Did you check the Underworld?”

“I didn’t actually,” Ten sighs, placing the scroll in his bag. “I will check tomorrow.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greek mythology note - charon is the ferry man in the underworld, he brought the souls across the river styx to the underworld. also i should have put this last chapter - i think ten was introduced last chapter? - but ten is meant to be hermes - he's the messenger god. 
> 
> but welcome back to everyone makes the wrong choices the fic, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Mark listens to the throne room doors close, waiting as Rosé finishes her notes. He hums happily, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robes. Bambam had elected to stay in bed, allowing him the time to try and get through more souls and allow his mind to be focused on work. He’s already looking forward to bed, just the thought that he has someone to return to at the end of the night making him so happy. She looks over, Mark nodding when the doors open on their own. 

He looks over, anger growing as he watches Ten march in. He folds his hands, lounging back, masking his face. It still doesn’t matter how many times he’s said he hates when they drop in, no one listens. Ten stops in front of his throne, bowing once. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’ve been sent out to look for someone that has gone missing.”

“Do you want us to check the records of the souls? Because if they haven’t gotten to Cerberus yet, it will be a bit hard. You would probably have an easier time checking with Charon.” Rosé says. 

“I actually don’t know his name.” Ten says awkwardly. “Just a description.”

“We see a lot of people,” Mark says coldy. “It might be hard to remember if we’ve seen them.”

“Well I’ve been told the red hair is quite memorable.” Ten looks them over before he sighs. “Not here too? Where did he go?”

“He’s not here but if we find him, we’ll call for you.” Rosé says, nodding before he exits. She turns, finding Mark glaring angrily at the door. “They’re looking for him.”

“They are.” Mark looks over. “I knew this would happen but those plans, for the small ceremony, start putting those into effect.”

“You aren’t going to tell him?”

“No.” Mark motions for the next soul to be let in. “They have no business here, especially not between Bambam and I.”

~

Yugyeom watches the group bicker, Jinyoung in the center of the room. It’s been a week and there hasn’t been a sign of Bambam. Jinyoung has been up most of that time, his nerves getting more and more wrecked the longer it goes on. Yugyeom knows he should just say who Bambam has been meeting up with before he disappeared, just admit that he knows who has something to do with this but they had said Mark had said Bambam wasn’t there. Yugyeom knows he’s lying, Bambam wouldn’t be anywhere else. 

“He said that he hadn’t gone through. They actually pointed me to Charon, which is a bit rude, but I guess when you see millions of souls in a week, people start to blend together.” Ten leans against a pillar. 

“You act like our brother has anything else going on in his life.” Jaebeom says, rolling his eyes. “You really didn’t see him anywhere?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Jackson, he’s not down in the sea is he?”

“What does that mean?!” Jinyoung yells, everyone jumping. He spins, pointing a finger at Jackson. “Have you been hiding him this entire time and you haven’t told me?! What have you done to him?!”

“Nothing.” Jackson holds up his hands. “I don’t have him. Ten will go looking again, he’ll check in every cave and in every field.” He smiles. “We’ll find him, he couldn’t have gotten far.” 

~

They sit on the stoop of the house, the sun setting in the distance. It’s colder suddenly, leaves falling down in the forest surrounding their home. Yugyeom shivers a bit, cuddling into his tunic for warmth. Jinyoung wraps a cloak on him, tying the strings in the front before turning his attention to the pink sky above them.

“Where has he gone…” Jinyoung whispers, eyes scanning the white clouds. Why must everything look so beautiful why he suffers? “He’ll find him Yugyeom, he’s okay I know he is.”

“It’s Bambam,” Yugyeom mutters. “He’s always alright.”

“No, I don’t think he always is. I think he shoves what bothers him deep down, just so no one sees it. It’s my fault he does that, I know it is.” Jinyoung sighs, dropping his head down, hiding his face. “I was never easy on him, he just - he didn’t listen.”

“And it’s Bambam,” Yugyeom awkwardly laughs. “Are we shocked?” Jinyoung doesn’t answer, Yugyeom looks ahead as the sky gets darker. A cool breeze rushes in, causing him to shiver again. He hopes Bambam is alright, he isn’t sure now.

~

Mark feeds him some meat, watching how the fire dances around Bambam’s eyes. He kisses him, pulling Bambam onto his lap. The small ceremony consists of the small number of workers under Mark, pilling into his dining hall to celebrate. They had rings made, made out of the same black material that their crowns are out of, exchanged with kisses and a small offering into the large fire in the middle of the room. Mark slides his hands down, letting them ghost up Bambam’s thighs under his tunic.

Bambam pulls away, reaching for the glass of wine, sipping it slowly. He watches him, taking in the way his crown perches on his head, how the red gems that sit on the edge of the six points shine in the light of the fire. He had it designed, each one of the points representing the six rivers in the Underworld, a fitting gift for it’s new ruler. Bambam looks down at him, glass held in his hand and kisses him sloppily. Mark grabs at his thighs, kissing down his neck. Bambam laughs, placing the glass down and slides off of his lap. 

“You look…” Mark trails off, kissing his neck again. “My beautiful husband,” He kisses underneath his ear. “My beautiful co-ruler.” 

Bambam lets out an airy sigh, picking up some more meat and feeding it to Mark. “Eat, you’ll need it.”

“Oh?” He swallows, taking Bambam’s drink and downing it. “And why is that baby?” He sees Bambam smirk before blushing. He pulls him back onto his lap, the party unaware of them just how he likes it. “Is there something you want to do tonight?” 

Bambam kisses him, a hand cupping his face. “And tomorrow.” 

“Then, shall we go?” Mark picks him up, Bambam hooking his legs around him. He nods to Rosé as she looks over, slipping out of the party. Bambam kisses his neck lazily as he carries him to their room, the palace dark and quiet. He picks his head up, kissing Mark on the cheek. “You alright?”

“I love you.” Bambam says as Mark opens their door. He pushes it closed for him, his hand just brushing on the wood. They’re in their bedroom quickly, the fire burning low, casting everything in long shadows. He sits Bambam down on the edge of the bed, removing their crowns carefully. Bambam watches him place them down before falling backwards. 

His legs fall open as Mark climbs up, settling between them. “I love you.” He whispers, kissing him sweetly. He moves his lips down, slowly undressing him. He drops Bambam’s tunic to the ground, letting his hands ghost up his legs as he kisses at his chest. Bambam’s skin breaks out into goosebumps, a hand slotting itself into Mark’s hair. “I love you.” He whispers again as he quickly undresses, laying himself down on top of Bambam. 

He slides a hand down Bambam’s leg, hiking it over his waist. He kisses him sweetly again, Bambam hooking his arms around his neck. “Yours.” He whispers in between kisses, hips rolling together. 

“Yours.” Bambam whispers as Mark kisses heavily down his neck, throwing his head back. He grabs at his back, his breathing loud. Mark kisses him again, swallowing a moan, the fire dying as they lose themselves in each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson sits at the table watching Jinyoung gather a plate of food. He places it in front of him, slumping down and motions for him to eat. Jackson picks up a piece of meat, chewing it slowly as he looks out the window. Yugyeom sits in the shade of a tree, it’s branches empty. He sighs, turning back to Jinyoung’s worried face.

“I am going back to see my brother.” Jackson pops a few grapes in. “Just to make sure he didn’t-”

“Lie?”

“Well yes, but I was going to say he didn’t miss anything.” Jackson gets up, nodding in thanks. “We’ll find him, Mark will be helpful.”

“If he lied, and Bam is down there, will he?” Jinyoung asks, turning to watch Yugyeom. “How do we know if he didn’t kidnap him?”

“We don’t.” 

~

“Sir, he doesn’t like when people drop in.” Rosé rushes after Jackson, cursing the man for not listening. Again. “If you want I can take a message to him and you can come back later today. He’s asked for the morning off.”

“He’s off? Then perfect.” Jackson turns the corner, the bedroom doors at the end. “He won’t be doing anything except sleeping in because that’s all my brother does. I can wake my baby brother up, don’t worry.” He winks as he pushes open the doors. He strides across the sitting room, Rosé following behind him and pushes open the bedroom door. “Mark - whoa!”

He looks up quickly at the ceiling, listening to Mark curse under his breath and the sounds of sheets moving. He looks back at his brother, who hovers over the other body beneath him, covering the man the best he can. His brother glares at him, eyes cold. Jackson smiles awkwardly, seeing the edges of the room start to get darker. 

“How many times,” Mark bites out. The room grows darker fast, a chill settling in and Jackson tries to ignore the feeling of hands touching him. “Have I asked that you two do not drop in?!” He yells, the room shaking. 

“Listen I didn’t know you had a guest staying over.” Jackson laughs, trying to step forward. He looks down, finding nothing on him but feels hands keeping his feet in place. He hates when his brother does this. “I just had to ask you….” He trails off when the person beneath his brother turns his head to look at him. 

The man’s bright red hair sticks to his forehead from sweat, his face flushed from the activities that Jackson had just interrupted. He looks up at Mark, panting slightly and slides a hand up his arm. “Breathe.” He strokes Mark’s cheek. 

“What have you done?” Jackson says, voice giving out. 

“Get out.” Mark barks, pointing towards the sitting room. “Now.” Jackson finds himself being moved, the bedroom door slamming shut in front of him. The invisible hands pin him to the wall, his brother’s secretary moving over to the side. He waits for a few moments before Mark slams the door open, stalking over to him, his long black robe flying behind him.

"Mark-"

"How many times have I asked that you two don't come barging in on me?!" Mark walks into his personal space. “I don’t know if you forgot, but your powers don’t work here and they don’t work on me.” 

“I didn’t-”

“Then tell me what the fuck do you want Jackson,” Mark snarles. “I’m busy.” Bambam comes into the room, hugging his arms around his middle. He’s wearing a matching robe, shuffling up behind Mark. He pulls on his wrist, tugging Mark away from Jackson, the split second of attention off of him has the invisible hands letting him go. “Baby, go back to bed.”

“Actually that’s why I’m here.” Jackson dusts himself off. “He’s missing. I had sent Ten down here, asking around and you lied. Jinyoung wants him home.”

“No.” Mark says, hugging Bambam to his chest. 

“No?” Jackson laughs. “Mark do you not get it? He’s considered  _ missing _ . And where do I find him? Naked and underneath you in your bed. Tell me how that looks.”

“You think I kidnapped him don’t you?” Mark lets out a laugh, before rubbing his hand comfortably on Bambam’s back. “I didn’t, he wanted to come with me and I let him.” Bambam looks at Jackson, hugging Mark tightly. “You all think I’m a monster because I live underground, surrounded by the dead and immediately misjudged me.” 

“I’m not going.” Bambam says. “You’re interrupting our honeymoon.” 

“Honeymoon?” Jackson looks around, finding a dark black band on Mark’s ring finger. “Mark, you didn’t-”

“We got married.” Bambam snaps, Jackson stepping back in surprise. “It was a very nice ceremony since you didn’t ask.” 

“Jackson, you can think I’m a monster for my job but I didn’t force him into doing anything. I didn’t steal him, I didn’t shove the wedding ring onto his finger and I didn’t do anything unless Bambam wanted to.” Mark takes Bambam’s hand, the same dark band catching Jackson’s eye, and leads him away. “Go now, I don’t want you here anymore.” Mark turns, waving towards the door. “Rosé, make sure he leaves.” 

~

Jackson walks up the pathway, sadness growing in his chest. The once green lawn is dried and dead, the flowers wilted and the leaves off the trees completely. Jinyoung has always been proud of the state of his work and losing Bambam has been a blow, anyone can see that. Expect Mark apparently, he swallows down the anger at his brother walking up to the door of the house. He knocks once, the door being thrown open, Jinyoung standing there.

“Did you find him?” He lets him in, Yugyeom sitting on the window seat. “Please tell me you found him and he’s okay. Even if he’s hurt, tell me, we will nurse him back to health.”

“Um, I did find him.” Jackson says, averting his eyes. “He’s with my brother Mark.”

“No, no, no.” Jinyoung shakes his head. 

“No wait let me finish.” Jackson stops him. “He’s down there with Mark because they got married.” 

“What?” Jinyoung looks at him before letting out a laugh. “This isn’t funny Jackson, I’m worried sick -”

“And I know you are. And I’m not making a joke, they got married. They’re currently celebrating their honeymoon, trust me, you have to take my word for it.” Jackson watches Jinyoung hang his head. “I walked in on it.” 

“How did you get down there?”

“Jinyoung-”

“How,” He looks up, anger reflecting in his eyes. “Did you get down there?”


	9. Chapter 9

Jinyoung pushes open the throne room doors, sprinting inside, sending daggers to Mark who sits on his throne. But then his eyes wander off to the person sitting on his lap, freezing in place, his sandals sliding on the marble floor. He knows who it is, he had worked through the things Jackson had told him but seeing the difference is causing him to trip up. 

Bambam watches him, a smirk forming on his lips as they wait. Gone are the light color tunics now instead in their place is a black one, just stopping shy above his knee. A long black robe flows down behind him, the edge flowing over the marble stairs that lead up to the throne. His eyes travel up, landing on the pointed crown sticking atop his head. He looks nothing like the Bambam he knows but something stirs in Jinyoung’s stomach because while it’s a change - he can’t find anything off about it, like Bambam always meant to be like this. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark says, breaking through his thoughts. He watches Mark’s hand rub into Bambam’s side. “We’ve been waiting for you.”   
  
“Have you?”

“Yes, after my brother decided to barge in on us this morning.” Mark’s voice cold, echoing in the room. He hates it down here, how can Bambam stand this. “But welcome to the Underworld.” 

He turns to Bambam, “Bam, I’ve been worried sick. Let’s go home now.” He smiles before holding out a hand. “You don’t have to stay here with him anymore, I’ll take you home.”    
  
“Why are you saying that like I didn’t have a choice?” Bambam’s voice has the same coldness to it. A hand plays with Mark’s hair, the black nails catching his attention for a brief moment. “This is home.”

“No it’s not. This isn’t a home, it’s a mausoleum.” Jinyoung steps closer to the throne. “People don’t live with the dead. I don’t know what you did to him but you’ll pay for it.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Mark says. “He wanted to come with me, he wanted all of this.”

“Don’t-”

“Don’t what Jinyoungie?” Bambam asks, letting his arm hang from around Mark’s neck. Jinyoung finally sees the wedding band on Bambam’s finger and his anger rises. “He’s telling the truth, I did want to come here. I wanted to see the Underworld, I wanted to stay here with him. The crown and the wedding wasn’t in the original thought process I had when I realized that I wanted this but I am definitely not complaining.” Bambam laughs, kissing Mark on the cheek. “Especially not when I’m with him.” 

“What have you done to him?!” Jinyoung’s voice rises. “Mark, fix him.”

“Fix me?” Bambam looks over, kissing Mark’s temple. His eyes are cold, studying him. “There’s nothing that needs fixing. Mark has made it clear to me that there’s nothing in me that is broken. Especially not my flowers.”

“Bambam, just come with me. We can help you.” 

Bambam laughs loud, face turning cold and he gets up. He steps down in front of him, eyes searching his face. “You think he ruined me.” He says, voice small. “Did you ever think that maybe this is who I’ve meant to be?”

“He did ruin you, this is not you.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “What happened to growing flowers-”

“Oh now you want me to do that.” He turns around, climbing back onto Mark’s lap. Mark hugs him, Bambam’s fingers playing with the edge of Mark’s robes. “Before it was all, ‘Bambam, don’t do that’ and ‘Bambam, stop growing them’ and ‘Bambam, we need to fix that’.” He glares at him. “If this is what it means to be ruined, sign me the fuck up for this in every life time.” 

“Bambam.” 

“No, you don’t have power over me here.” Bambam snaps. 

“Jinyoung, I have to ask you to leave.” Mark says. “You’re upsetting my husband and I can’t have that.” 

“What -”

“I won’t ask again.” Mark says, ending the conversation. He looks up at Bambam, smiling softly. Jinyoung turns away, watching them share a kiss in the corner of his eye and leaves. 

~

They watch the door slam shut, Bambam turning away to find Mark looking up at him. He brushes Mark’s hair out of his face and tucks his head into his neck. Mark hugs him tightly, keeping him close. “Baby, he will come back.” 

“I know.” Bambam sits up, moving to straddle him. He looks down at Mark, fixing his crown. “Can’t you just ban him?”

“No I can’t.” Mark squeezes his waist. “They aren’t going to believe me that I didn’t force you into this, that I didn’t ruin you. Banning him will only make the situation look like that more.”

“But you didn’t,” Bambam cups his face. “I know you said you were worried but you didn’t. Mark this is where I want to be. Especially next to you, I don’t want to go back on the surface without you.” He kisses him. “How do we get them to believe us? How do we get them to understand that I want to be here?”

“I don’t know.” Mark hugs him, rubbing his back. “Baby, I really don’t know.”

~

Jinyoung paces, running his hand through his hair. He feels everyone's eyes on him, unable to find the words. He stops for a moment, letting the image of Bambam wash over him again, the cold look in his eyes and the coldness in his voice. He’s known for Bambam to lash out every once and a while but to see it become his persona scares him. That isn’t Bambam, he knows it. But then that thought rises back up, the fact that Bambam looks so perfect there. He doesn’t understand, shaking his head, pacing again. 

“Jinyoung, what happened?” Jackson breaks through his thought process. “Tell us before you put a hole in our floor.”

“He was there.” Jinyoung stops, turning to look at Jackson. “I don’t know what he did to him but that is  _ not  _ Bambam. Nothing I saw was him, not the attitude, not the way he dressed. Mark did something - I don’t know what - but he changed Bambam.”

“He changed?” Yugyeom asks, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “How?”

“Black,” Jinyoung waves at his clothes. “And the crown. And the wedding ring.” He groans, covering his face with his hands. “He got tricked into getting married to that monster.” He spins around. “And a honeymoon?! Jackson, how do I get him back?” 

“I can go back down and try talking to them again.” Jackson steps down, patting Jinyoung on the back. “We’ll get him back. Mark is never this stubborn, he usually listens when someone brings him something like this.” Jackson thinks about the anger, the protectiveness and how Mark softened up when Bambam came to stand next to him. He doesn’t understand why now his brother fails to see what he’s done. “Yugyeom, take him home and when I come back with an answer, I will come to see you.” 

He remembers the anger at the way he stormed in, ignoring the one thing that Mark has asked for and realizes he’s about to break it again. He smiles as they leave, his nerves growing. 

~

Yugyeom watches Jinyoung eat, chewing on the fruit laid out slowly. “Jinyoung?”

“Yes.” He looks up, eyes red and swollen. He’s sure Bambam doesn’t mean to cause the problem he’s created, just lost in the feeling of …. He isn’t sure. “What is it Yugyeom, are you alright?” 

“Is it true? That he’s really changed?” Yugyeom looks over his face. “Is our Bambam gone?”

“No, he’s not. He’s just been tricked into believing that he wants to be there. That he belongs there.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “He just needs to be fixed back, Mark destroyed parts of him but once he comes home he’ll be okay again.” 

“Fixed? You had said that to him about his flowers and…” Yugyeom shakes his head, looking down at the food. His appetite is gone completely. “Nevermind.” 

“What?” Jinyoung leans forward. “Tell me.” 

“It’s just…. Bambam had told me that Mark liked the fact that he could make flowers. That he didn’t see it as something to be fixed.”

“What? Bambam told you… you knew?!”

“I didn’t know where he went when he left the house and didn’t come back but I knew that Bambam was seeing Mark during our lunch breaks.” Yugyeom winces. “They had been seeing each other for a while.”

“How long is a while, Yugyeom?” 

“They meet at the party.”

“You lied to me?!” Jinyoung yells.

“I didn’t know that day, all I knew was that Bambam went for a walk during the party. I didn’t know they had met that day until I followed him and found him talking to someone in a meadow.” Yugyeom sighs. “He had me promised not to tell you because he knew you would get overprotective of him.”

“With good reason!” Jinyoung drops his face into his hands. “I know I am over protective of the two of you but I want you both to succeed and be safe. I know he’s never truly trusted me after we fought years ago but I didn’t think that fight would lead to this. Is this out of spite?” Jinyoung holds out his hands in confusion. “Why is Bambam doing this to me?”

“I don’t think it’s out of spite.” Yugyeom says. “Jinyoung, I know you won’t believe me but… I think Mark and Bambam truly care for each other. When Bambam told me,” He looks at him, smiling sadly. “You should have heard the way he talked about Mark. I know you don’t like him but Jinyoung, I do think they truly care for each other.”

“No, that monster only knows about death and decay.” Jinyoung shakes his head getting up from the table. “Hopefully tomorrow will bring Bambam home, good night Yugyeom.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and comments, i can't believe after today there's only one more update. 
> 
> i was actually really nervous about posting last chapter because of the change of attitude mark & bam have when jinyoung shows up - to the point where i had a mini panic attack on the phone with my best friend about posting that chapter. so i'm glad that it didn't - hopefully - turn anyway off from the fic.

Bambam turns his head when the doors are pushed open, climbing onto Mark’s lap quickly. Mark sits up, a hand tight on his waist as he pulls him close. Bambam fixes his tunic, bringing his robe over his legs. He looks up when Jackson stops, bowing his head. Mark lets his fingertips dance up and down his spine, Bambam shifting slightly at the touch. 

“I know you’re going to yell and probably threaten to drown me in the River Styx for coming back without sending a message but it’s enough now. Bambam has to go home.” Jackson looks at the red head, finding a cold stare pointed at him. He takes a step back, looking over him and realizes what Jinyoung meant about the change. The black clothes and the black crown is something new. 

“I’m not.” Bambam says. “This is my home now.” 

“It’s not.” Jackson sighs, scrubbing his face. “Mark, let him go. I don’t know what you did to him that he’s like this, that he literally does not see -”

“See what?” Bambam snaps, the chandeliers high above them start shaking. Jackson looks up quickly, stepping back again. “He didn’t  _ do  _ anything to me. Why doesn’t anyone get that yet?! I’m not an idiot, I wasn’t tricked. I came here because I wanted to come here. I belong here, with him, when is someone going to get that!” He yells the last word of the sentence, it booming against the walls.

“Baby, relax.” Mark cups his cheek, turning him away from Jackson. He holds him, eyes shooting over to his brother. “Jackson, he can’t leave anyway.”

“What does that mean?” 

“He ate the seeds.” Mark strokes Bambam’s cheek, kissing his forehead. “He belongs to this domain now.” His eyes travel up to the slowly swaying chandelier. “If the effect of his anger on the environment is anything to go by, the domain has also accepted him.”

“So he can never leave?”

“He could.” Mark hugs him when a small whimper is let out. “If he wanted too. But he would have to come back.” 

“So you tricked him into staying with you.” Jackson glares at him, turning on his heel. “I’ll be back, this isn't over.” He opens the doors, hands pushing him out. He’s just gotten past the doorway when the door slams shut behind. 

~

Mark stands him up, leading him out of the throne room. Bambam follows him silently, head hanging low. He listens as doors open and shut, feeling Mark take off his crown carefully before he starts to remove his robe. He feels chill set in, his feet cold against the marble floor and happily allows Mark to pick him up. He climbs onto the bed, tucking them in and tucks Bambam’s head under his chin. 

Bambam fists a hand into his tunic, closing his eyes tight. “Baby, I want you to be prepared for what they’re going to say.” Mark plays with his hair. 

“They’re going to take me away from you, aren’t they?” Bambam feels a tear slip through anyway, taking a deep breath. “I belong here, I belong next to you.” 

“I know.” Mark feels him shake before a loud sob escapes. “Bam, don’t cry. Please, we’ll fix this. You aren’t going, you aren’t leaving me.” 

Bambam pulls away, kissing him. “I don’t want to go.” Bambam sobs loudly, Mark wiping away his tears. “Mark.” He hugs him close.

“I love you.” Mark kisses the top of his head. “I love you so much, never forget that.”

“I love you too.” Bambam sobs, pulling away and kissing him hard. “I love you.” 

~

“He fed him pomegranate seeds.” Jackson says quickly, he’s barely through the door. “Bambam is tied to the domain.”

“What?” Jinyoung sits down. “Seeds? Tied? I don’t understand.”

“Pomegranates are a fruit of the Underworld, if someone were to eat the seeds, they would become tied to the domain. Meaning they can’t leave because now they belong there. They aren’t dead, their bodies are just now used to being there. Jinyoung I’m sorry.”

“Take me there right now.” Jinyoung stands up, Yugyeom coming into the room. “Yugyeom -”

“Can I come? I want to see him.”

“No, him being in there is enough damage. I’m bringing him home. Today. Let’s go Jackson.”

~

“He asks that you give them some time.” Rosé stands in front of the throne room doors. “They had taken a moment to be with each other and wanted some time to prepare themselves.”

“Time with each other?” Jinyoung spits out. “Prepare themselves? I want to see them now.” 

Before Rosé can answer, Mark swings the throne room doors open. He looks at them, eyes scanning them before moving away, letting them in. They file in, Jinyoung spotting Bambam on the throne, curled up and realizes how small he looks. Bambam picks his head up when they enter, reaching his hands out for Mark. Mark hurries over, kissing Bambam before whispering something to him. His anger grows as the small smile on Bambam’s face and the way he looks at him. The softness in his face and the light in his eyes is the Bambam that he knows, he knew he was still in there.

Mark helps Bambam stand up, leading him down to the floor and they stand there before each other. Mark opens his mouth to speak but Jinyoung cuts him off. “Bambam, I want you to come home. This isn’t a game, this isn’t funny. I don’t know why you’re doing this, I don’t know why Mark corrupted you but please, come home.” He reaches for him, frowning when Bambam cuddles into Mark’s side. “Please.”

“Mark, you have to let him go.” Jackson says sadly, he watches Bambam shake his head. “I know he ate the seeds but Bambam has to go back with Jinyoung.” 

“The longer Bambam is out of the Underworld, the weaker he will grow.” Mark says, voice calm. “You just taking him away, just so Jinyoung will be happy, it will hurt him. It is hurting him, if neither have you noticed.” 

“It’s because -”

“I didn’t do anything.” Mark spits at them. “You aren’t listening, I knew that you would have pre-judged this whole situation the second you knew where he was and who he was with. I’m the monster that lives in the dark, I’m the monster that sorts through murderers and the scum of the Earth. So you get to judge me for doing my job, a job I never complained about even though it leaves me exhausted and drained.” 

Bambam looks at him, a hand cupping his cheek. “You’re hurting him, I don’t think you realize because you want to be proven right that your judgment is correct. Look at him Jinyoung and tell you don’t see that. I do believe you care about him but going on with this is going to hurt him more than it already is.”

“He doesn’t belong here.” 

“Then where do I belong?” Bambam turns, pulling away. He turns to look at Jinyoung. “Tell me then.”

“At home.”

“This is my home!” He yells. 

“It’s not, this isn’t you.”

Bambam laughs, the fires flickering. “Is it not? I have never felt more comfortable with myself since I came here. Mark accepts and loves me, the flowers included. Isn’t that what you always wanted for me? To find someone to marry that accepted me? Oh right, it was you that wanted someone to accept me for the version you wanted to create.”

“Bambam.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “That’s not true.”

“It isn’t? Then what did all of those times you scolded me about my flowers, my clothes, my actions, my everything mean?!” Bambam yells. “‘Bambam, stop growing flowers like that no one will want you’, ‘Oh, Bambam get your head out of the clouds, no one will marry someone never present’,” The walls begin to shake, the light in the room darkening as he gets angrier. “‘Bambam, no one will marry you if you continue to dirty your tunics, you can’t even wash them out for yourself’.” 

Mark hurries towards him as he walks closer to Jinyoung, voicing echoing in the room. He holds him, trying to sooth him. “Was that not you?! So look, Jinyoung, be proud of me! I found someone that wanted everything about me that you deemed broken!” Bambam’s chest heaves. “Or are you still upset that your delicate little flower wasn’t perfected by you before he was married away?!”

“So all of this has been done out of spite.”

“No,” Bambam laughs, shaking his head. “This has nothing to do with you, this is me finding happiness. I found this, I found someone that loves me and someone that I love. And you want to take it away. I’m not letting you, I’m not going back. This is my home, right here, in the Underworld next to Mark.” 

“Baby, relax.” Mark kisses his temple. “You have to relax, you’re going to be sick.” 

“I don’t want to go.” Bambam’s voice cracks. 

“We need to figure this out.” Jackson says, sighing. “Jinyoung, is there a way -”

“No.” 

Jackson scrubs his face, sighing loudly. “Then we need to come to an agreement, Jinyoung isn’t going to stop asking for Bambam to come home. Mark, you explained that he ate the seeds. Then,” He looks around, thinking. “Can we split the time he’s here and above ground? That way, this can stop and he can still be here. Can we agree on that?”

“No.” Bambam says, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to be split. I want to stay here.”

“Bambam, please.” Jackson says. “Mark, talk to him.”

“Baby,” Mark turns him around, cradling his face. “Baby, listen to me.” Bambam shakes his head, crying. “I don’t want this either, I don’t. I would rather you be here with me all the time, I do.” His voice cracks. “But baby, they aren’t going to be happy unless we do this.”

“But that means I’m away from you.” Bambam sobs.

“I know,” Mark wipes his tears. “And I don’t want that. I don’t.” Mark lets out a sob. “But baby, we have to make them happy.”

“It isn’t fair!” Bambam hugs him, tucking his head into his neck. “I don’t want to make them happy, I want to be happy.” 

“I do too. That’s all I want.” Mark rubs at his back. He looks at Jinyoung and Jackson. “I only want you to be happy. But we have to listen to them. We have to do this so when you stay with me again, we can be left alone.” Mark listens to him sob. 

“Mark…” Jackson shakes his head. “We have to agree on when he’s leaving.”

“Today.” Jinyoung says, a loud sob following. “He’s leaving today.” 

“Fine.” He spits out, Bambam tightening his hold on Mark. “Just to get you to stop. But know this Jinyoung, if he comes back and the state he is in worse, I don’t know what I will do. You’re hurting him enough as it is but if I hear about anything that caused him more pain, I will make you pay. You want me to be a monster, so I will act like one. He is the most important thing to me, I would destroy the earth to make him happy.” 

“Alright,” Jackson steps between them, turning to face his brother. “Bambam, we should leave now.”

“No.” Bambam shakes his head, fisting his hands into Mark’s robes. “Don’t I get a say in this?!” 

“It’s the only way.” 

“Or you just leave me alone and leave me where I want to be.”

“Baby,” Mark sighs. “We have to listen to them. I know you don’t want to but they won’t leave us alone until we do.” Bambam leans back, shaking his head, sobbing loudly. “You’ll be back with me in no time, it will go by so quickly. And then you’ll come home to me and we can be happy.” He nods, tears streaming down his face.

“I love you.” Bambam sobs, pulling him into a kiss. “Don’t let me go.” He sobs against his lips, shaking in his embrace. “It’s isn’t going to be quick, the days are going to go by so slow.”

“They won’t.” Mark kisses him. “You’ll go and before you know it, you’re going to be back here in my arms.” He nods sadly. “I’m going to miss you so much. I love you.” 

“Bambam, let’s go.” Jinyoung steps up to him. “We have to go.” 

“No.” Bambam shakes his head as Jinyoung pulls him away. “No! Mark!” 

“Baby, don’t fight right now. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Mark lets their hands be pulled apart. “It’s going to be okay, you’ll be home before you know it.”

Jinyoung pulls Bambam out, wrapping his arms around him as he fights to break free. “Mark!” He reaches for him, sobbing. “Please let me stay with him, please!” He’s led out of the throne room, sobs loud against the stone walls. “Mark!” He yells, struggling. He sobs as Jackson and Jinyoung lead him to a boat waiting to take them to an exit for the gods. He gets on, sobbing louder as it takes off, bringing him away from home. He turns, watching the palace grow smaller and smaller. He doesn’t even turn around when it’s gone completely from view, the boat knocking into the pier that leads them out into the fresh air.

~

Mark sobs harshly as Bambam’s voice fades away, the doors closing on their own. He crumbles to the floor, hanging his head down as he cries and cries. It feels like a part of him was ripped away, his heart and world broken. He didn’t want to let them win, he wanted to fight but they would be here hourly, demanding that they get their way. He pushes himself up, moving towards the throne and sits down heavily. He scrubs at his face, brushing away the tears and claps his hands. It’s as if the palace comes to live, the guards back in their places and Rosé walking through the door. If he has to work every minute of the day until Bambam is back with him, just to have something past the time, so be it. 

~

Bambam walks up the pathway, the grass dry but turning green as he gets closer to the house. Jinyoung follows up behind him, a hand hovering as he drags his feet on the stone path. He pushes himself into the house, pausing in the living room. Everything is just as it was the day of the storm, his other pair of sandals still at the door. A sob bubbles out, causing him to wipe at his sore eyes and he breaks into another fresh set of tears. 

“Bambam?” He looks up at his best friend, stepping back when Yugyeom tries to embrace him. “What’s wrong?” 

Bambam shakes his head, burrowing himself into his robe. “I’m going to go to bed.” His voice is wrecked, throat scratchy from his screaming. 

“Why don’t we eat?” Jinyoung comes up next to him, only for Bambam to move away. 

“I’m going to bed.” He drags himself further into the house, finding his old room and stepping inside. He curls up on the small bed in the corner. He tucks himself into a ball, using his robe as a blanket and cries himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's the last update,,, i hope everyone that has read this fic has enjoyed the story. thank you for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits - truly they mean a lot. if you haven't and you would like to, i have some more markbam fics that i've written over the year. thank you again!

Jinyoung peeks around the doorway, finding Bambam curled up, looking out the window at the rising sun. It’s been six months and like promised, Jackson is coming to take him back to the Underworld. Bambam kicks his foot slightly above the floor with his black tunic already on. Jinyoung knocks on the wall and Bambam looks over his shoulder. He slides to sit on the edge of the bed before getting up and moving towards where his bag rests on the small stool in the corner of the room. 

“Do you need anything?” Jinyoung asks, moving inside. He sits on his bed, watching as Bambam plays with the string on his bag. “You have everything packed? Tunics, sandals?”

“Yes.” He answers, voice small. 

“If you ever want to come home early...” Bambam sighs. “I just want to put it out as a suggestion.”

“No, you want me to not go back to him.” He turns to look over his shoulder, hurt written across his face. “It’s been six months Jinyoung, I want to go home.”

“You are home.” 

Bambam shakes his head, a hand opening and closing. “He is my home.” He turns around fully. “Don’t act like I haven’t seen the look you have on your face when you see my wedding ring or when I bring him up.”

“I haven’t-”

“You’re lying.” Bambam says, voice cracking. “You hate him. I know you do because you won’t change your mind about him. Even though he makes me happy.”

“Bambam, I don’t want to fight.”

“Then stop looking at me like I’m broken.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re lying again!” Bambam cries out, stepping back when Jinyoung reaches a hand out for him. “You’ve been looking at me like that for years, telling me I can be fixed. You barged into a place I was happy and told me that I was broken, that someone that makes me happy and feel - Jinyoung I can’t even tell you how being in love with him feels like. It feels like being able to sit calmly in a field of flowers and feel a warm breeze wash over you but it also feels like wanting to run forever, like I have all the energy in the world. And you keep telling me that it’s broken, that it broke me more.”

“Bambam…” Jinyoung reaches for him again and drops his hand when Bambam stares at it. “I should have never said that to you when we fought. I should have never said that you needed to be fixed, I just wanted to protect you. I just wanted to make you able to go out and be happy.”

“So now that I am, why did you take me away from it?!” Bambam cries harder, Jinyoung getting up. Bambam sobs, “Why didn’t you listen to me the first time you came to see us?! I told you that I was happy, that I was home. I want to go home!” He lets Jinyoung hug him, shaking in his embrace. “I want Mark…” 

“I know you do.” Jinyoung whispers, running his hand through his hair. “There are a lot of things I did wrong and I wish I could redo them. I wish I didn’t tell you those things, I really do. I understand now that … there was nothing changed about you.” Bambam pulls back, tears streaming down his face. “I fought with that thought so much.”

“What?” Bambam whispers, moving away. “What are you talking about?”

“I hated seeing you like that,” Jinyoung pauses, looking at the black tunic. “Like this. The black and the crown - the everything. I hated it. But I saw you for the first time like that and in my gut I knew there was nothing wrong, there was only just a color change.”

“So then….”

“I was wrong, that is you. I know that now.” Jinyoung wipes away his tears, before scrubbing at his own face. “I don’t like him, I never will. I have tried over the past six months to understand how or why or what you love about him and I can’t. But Bambam, I care about you even with every mistake I made. I know that you with your stained tunics and your flowers are the same person as the one with the black and the crown.”

“Why did it take you this long to understand that?” Bambam sniffles. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to be wrong. I didn’t want to face the idea that I caused you pain again. But for weeks I heard you screaming in my dreams, the pain on your face as I pulled you away from him was all I saw and I knew I had to think. You were not changing, there was nothing shifting, you were still you.” Jinyoung sits back down, hanging his head. “I can admit now that he didn’t do anything to you.”

“He didn’t.” Bambam says, voice small. Jinyoung looks up at him. “He didn’t… he never did anything unless I gave him permission. He didn’t take any step without me pulling him into it.” Bambam sniffles again before whispering. “Please like him…” 

“I don’t think I ever can but I will be more...civil for you.” Jinyoung nods, getting up. Bambam watches him, playing with his ring nervously. “You should be ready to go, Jackson will be here for you soon.” Bambam nods, moving quickly towards his bag. “Wear sandals.” 

“Okay..” Bambam says, quickly lacing up his shoes. 

“Bambam..” Jinyoung says, Bambam looking up. “Be careful when you’re heading down. Just.. be careful.”

“I will.” Bambam nods, listening to Jinyoung leave the room as he turns his attention back to his sandals. 

~

Bambam sits on the steps of the house, watching the sun rise higher over the horizon. His bag sits at his feet, his cloak on, tied up. He’s ready to go, he’s been ready to go since the moment he stepped back into this house by force. He finds it funny how they were so sure Mark kidnapped and forced him to stay there but then turned around to do exactly that to him. He swallows down the anger, playing with the strap on his sandals. 

Yugyeom sits next to him, tying up his own cloak’s strings. He turns to look at him quickly before moving his head, eyes back on the rising sun. 

“You really can’t wait to go huh?” Yugyeom asks. 

“I’m going back home today,” Bambam says, voice low. “I get to be with my husband, I get to be held by the one person I’ve been wanting more than anything. Of course I can’t wait to go.”

“Will you miss me?”

Bambam turns, finding his best friend already looking at him. “Of course I will.” He says, looking down at his lap. He plays with his ring, spinning it slowly. “You’re my best friend, I always miss you.”

“You’re my best friend too.” Yugyeom knocks into his shoulder playfully. “Which is why I’m happy you’re going home.” Bambam looks up quickly. “I can tell how much you’ve been wanting to leave since you came back. I mean, Bam, you used to go take naps in the meadow.” He gestures to the slowly fading green lawn. Bambam looks out at it, dark red flowers still vibrant. “These flowers are  _ everywhere _ . You deserve to be at your home.” 

“Thank you.” He throws his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” 

“I do.” He whispers, rubbing his back. He turns when he spots movement, Jackson coming up the pathway. “Your ride is here,” Yugyeom says, pulling away. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Bambam smiles, getting up. He swings his bag onto his shoulder, meeting Jackson halfway down the path. He stops, picking up a few flowers and holds onto them tightly. 

Jackson looks him over, smiling sadly. “You ready?”

“Of course.” Bambam nods, following him. The walk is short, Jackson helping Bambam onto the boat. He settles himself in, tucking his bag between his feet. He smells the flowers, running his fingertip across the petals. He’s sure they won’t last long once they’re deep underground but he just hopes they last long enough so Mark can see them. He smiles, realization setting in. He’s going home - he’s going to Mark. “Have you seen him?” He asks, turning to look at his world. 

“I have.”

“Is he okay?” He turns around, watching Jackson steer the boat for a moment. 

“He’s been better.” 

He doesn’t ask anything else, turns around and watches his home get closer. He smiles as the boat knocks against the dock, taking Jackson’s hand as he’s helped out. His feet touch down on the ground, the dirt path underneath him and he feels like he’s breathing again. He takes off, Jackson next to him, bag back over his shoulder and his flowers clutched tightly in his hand. He checks them quickly, finding them still fresh.

“Welcome home sir.” The guards say, Bambam hurrying inside. He leaves Jackson behind, feet moving faster and faster. He skids to a stop in front of the throne room doors and takes a deep breath.

“You alright?” Jackson asks, stepping up behind him. “Nervous?”

“Yes.” He whispers, a hand reaching out. He finally pushes open the throne room doors, eyes scanning when they land on Mark. He drops his bag, flying through the room and into the open arms. He wraps his arms around his neck, legs locked around his waist and breaks into tears. 

“Baby,” Mark whispers, holding him close. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Mark.” He sobs loudly, moving his head. They make eye contact, the past six months fading away and he pulls him into a kiss. It’s fast, sloppily, tongues exploring but he feels alive again. He fists a hand into Mark’s hair, lost in the feeling of kissing him, his hands on him again. He lets him down, feet touching down on the cool marble and Mark rests his forehead on his. Bambam fists a hand into his robe, eyes searching Mark’s brown ones.

“Welcome home.” Mark whispers, a hand on his waist. Bambam lets out a laugh that turns into a sob. “Did you bring me something?” Mark lets a hand slide down Bambam’s arm, the flowers still held tightly in his fist, eyes still looking into Bambam’s. “Your flowers.”

“I-” He sobs again, pressing himself against Mark more. “I grew these, our meadow is filled with them. I thought maybe,” He shuts his eyes, tears streaming down his face. “You would come, just to hold me for a moment. I knew you couldn’t but I wished.” 

“I would have.” Mark wipes away the tears. “But you know there would have been a problem if I did. Baby,” He shuts his eyes tightly before opening them again. “It’s been a long six months.”

“So cold.” Bambam tucks his head into his neck, breathing in his scent. It’s that sweet smell of his flowers, the one that calms him. “It was so cold without you holding me.” 

Mark looks up, nodding to his brother before returning his attention to Bambam. “I have six months to make up for it,” He helps him up, taking the flowers carefully. “Why don’t we get these flowers some water for the time being and we can spend the rest of the day together. The Underworld has missed you baby, but not as much as I have.” 

“I love you.” Bambam says, kissing his cheek. He moves his head, his lips just resting over Mark’s. “Yours.”

“Yours.” He kisses him, linking their hands together. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is huge so i hope everyone enjoys it! kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
